The Tears of Guilt
Oh, the calm thought The joy of a journey hide, and thrill of the seek Behind the banner, Henry VIII, dare I look not I dare not peek Behind which lie slabs of mold Bricks of old Far from gold It and mind full of dust ‘Tis the pirates’ loot, bay the docks, must! My feet of dirt Absent, they go of note The wall under the banner, they do so blend Alas, my feet you must mend For another's, plus mine, did they so skirt The sores, the scabs, the scrapes, oh the hurt! Mommy, kiss boo-boo goodbye! Mommy possess the power not of this For Daddy hath made it go awry And Mommy hath sank into abyss Years later, no more His life must end, as should have before! From the corpse, his soul must desert Straight from Hell, this hypocritical pervert! To me, he hath had touched Mother, he hath broke Insults, he does my beloved folk Distorts, he does, and upon much! To I, feeds he gluttony His wife to me hath struck Denies harmony Leaves my mind not of me Yet I to later to feel as muck For years, I endure But never a cure Alas, it all ends tonight A flick of the wrist, ever so slight The deed is so done But I feel I must mutilate So I think I shall participate Yet to do so ‘fore the Wrath of the Morning Sun The blood on my skin I have claimed the win! Kill, I must kill again But first, to bring it to soot All for no kiss on the foot I must kill again! For the feel of the blood on my skin! Why, do they all so scream? Why not, do they so beam? Why suicide from an indoor bang? Though I never deny, a good hang Times of evil Times of good Some deem mad But I deem true Praise the Goat of this dark red hue! Though, never have I truly understood Presently residing in a place of lone Truly a saint! Disable the phone! Not of taint! Deem me mad You should be glad Not of more pain We all die the same Again! Abandon all fear! Do not shed a tear! Why, how is my act a sin? Sunrise of grey See I in the paper Police on the way Escape is all, all so before the tazer! Oh, the chase! Oh why, oh why have I so chosen these ways? Simply to put, only I wish to help! Known, I should have known by their yelps! Horrendous to the good Delicacies to the bad! As a child, this was all I had My hands upon the cold hood Must stand, I before court! Laws against, quite at hand Rise of all sorts! Quickly, you must stand! Before a judge Barely, can I so budge My death be the penalty Be I, so unstable mentally? Called upon the chair To sit down, to do so, I must dare Minutes go by in this stiffled air Hair... by hair... by hair… Flip the switch! My whole body atwitch! My mind, to be ever so slowly fried! Spirits, do I, I do so see, all been so tried Over at last, I do so sigh relief It having had turned off I must have been found to false innocence! At the last minute! Slowly, open do so my eyes… Yet to my great demise… The ghosts, they do not hide… Forever, to be lost in such a great weep… Soon, are they so to be joined by me… Forever, to be trapped in this room… With not but my sad, lonely tears of guilt… Category:Poetry Category:Mental Illness Category:Banned In CP